Olivia
, Marcus , Robert , Emma, Norman, Ray, Don, Gilda |Manga = Chapter 21.5 |Other Media = A Letter from Norman }} is a minor character of The Promised Neverland and a recurring character from the A Letter from Norman light novel. She was an orphan residing in the Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella.Being 2 years older than Norman, Emma and Ray,A Letter from Norman: Chapter 1, page 20 Olivia acted as the three's older sister figure and had helped them and cared for them on numerous occasions. Olivia was also close friends with Michelle, another girl who was the same age as her. At the age of 12, Olivia was shipped out of Grace Field and was killed and fed to the demons, presumably those of high-ranking in the Imperial Capital.The Promised Neverland (Manga): Chapter 155, page 16 History Sometime in the winter of 2039, when Norman fainted and got sick when he was playing with Emma and Ray out in the cold, open air, Emma was caught sneaking into the infirmary to visit Norman. Emma was then tied to a chair by Isabella. Olivia remarked on how it was no surprise to see an overly-active person like Emma to be restrained, and how it would be best to let Norman rest. However, after Emma frantically explained how Norman might be lonely without anyone's company, Olivia encouraged the other orphans in the room to pay a visit to Norman together. Olivia, along with her best friend Michelle, begged for Isabella's permission to enter the infirmary to see Norman but to no avail. In the end, while standing outside the infirmary, Olivia and the others happily watched Emma talking to Norman over a tin can telephone.The Promised Neverland Manga: Omake Chapter 21.5, pages 3 and 5 A few years had passed and Olivia was "sent to foster parents". The latter's current fate remained unknown but was assumed dead by Gilda and Don as the two recalled Olivia being one of the older orphans that were no longer in Grace Field, and was in fact shipped out and killed.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 17, page 18 Appearance Olivia was a young girl with brown skin and raven black dreadlocks tied into a ponytail. Just like all the other orphans, Olivia wore the standard Grace Field uniform. Personality Olivia was a caring and kind-hearted girl and treated her younger siblings dearly, evident when she begged for Isabella's permission to visit a sickly Norman in Grace Field's medical room. Plot Cuvitidala Arc Gallery Young Emma and others.png|Olivia and others happily watched Emma talking to Norman over a tin can telephone. Trivia * Olivia made a cameo in The Promised Neverland anime's first and second ending theme songs, Zettai Zetsumei and Lamp respectively. Olivia was the girl who was reading a storybook to a few younger orphans near a bed and is also the girl who wad playing a ball in the fields with Michelle and several other older orphans. References Site Navigation Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Humans Category:Shipped Out Category:Female Category:Deceased